Ladies
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Two friends go out for a movie and meet some new friends... NinaXPatriciaXMaraXAmber... For some reason it wont let me select characters...


Nina and Patricia were juniors in college. Both came from fairly well-to-do families, both came from rigid backgrounds, and both were virgins. Both had resisted sexual advances from various guys throughout their college careers, because of their fear that their parents would find out - and that they had no idea what do to satisfy a guy.

Now, they both had fairly steady boyfriends, both of whom obviously wished the girls would put out for them. And the girls were starting to wish they could as well.

It was Patricia's idea. The answer, she said, was a porn movie.

"Think about it. All the stuff they do in those movies, we'll have to learn some stuff, right?"

"Patricia, have you ever actually SEEN one of those movies?"

"Um. No, but, I mean, all the ads you see, the way the guys talk about them, there's gotta be something to them..." Patricia looked uncertain.

Nina looked at her roommate. She felt her own face turning as red as Patricia's. "All right. I'll go if you will."

So that Friday night found them nervously walking from Patricia's car to the local porn film palace. A bored, middle-age woman sat in the ticket booth, watching them without interest.

"Um. Two, please." Nina's mouth was dry, and her voice cracked. She felt her face turn beet-red.

"We're both 21," Patricia added quickly, nervously.

The woman sneered at them. "Yeah," was her only response as she took the money and gave them two tickets.

Nina almost pushed Patricia into the theater, anxious to get away from the leering woman. Their hearts beat wildly as they heard the sound track before they could see the screen. Jazz music and moaning. They looked at each other nervously. "Wonder if PeeWee Herman's in here," Patricia giggled.

At the end of the short hallway, they paused. Looking into the theater, they immediately noticed three things. First, there were only about a dozen people s**ttered around, sitting far apart from each other. Second, they were all males. Third, on the screen was an image of two women locked in a mad embrace.

Patricia froze. Nina had to push her to get her to move. They sat in the second to last row from the back, eyes fixed on the screen in sheer disbelief. Nina left a vacant seat between them so the men wouldn't think they were... well... lesbians.

Finally, Patricia turned to her with wide eyes. "Holy shit, how do they DO that stuff?" Her mouth hung open as on the screen, a woman inserted a string of small balls held together by a string into another woman's ass.

Nina just stared and shook her head.

Lost in the film, faces flushed in the flickering light, they didn't notice two people entering the theater and sitting behind them.

Patricia heard a sound, a wet smacking sound. But it didn't come from the screen. Puzzled, she turned her head slightly. Her jaw dropped in amazement.

Sitting behind them were two women. And they were kissing each other. On the mouth. Shocked, Patricia just stared. After a moment, one of the women noticed her. Patricia wanted to sink down into her seat, as the woman smiled gently and winked at her!

Patricia turned to the screen again and tried to ignore the sounds behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nina turn around, saw the look on her face, and saw her quickly turn back to the screen. And there they sat, like statues, watching as the women on the screen fondled each other as the women behind them kissed.

Sometime during the movie, the women quietly left. Patricia and Nina, awed by the action on the screen, didn't notice. Finally, the film ended, and they sat there gaping as several of the men arose and hurriedly left.

They looked at each other. "That was different. Not gonna help us, but it was different. Wanna stay and see if the next one has guys?" Nina asked. Patricia shook her head violently.

"No way. I gotta get outa here. Did you SEE those two behind us?"

Nina nodded. "Unreal, the kinds of people who come to these things. Ya know?" She laughed. "But then again, WE'RE here, aren't we?"

Patricia laughed as well, and the headed down the short hallway. As they passed the ticket booth, the old woman leered at them once more.

Out on the sidewalk, they had gone about ten feet when they heard someone calling out to them. They stopped and, turning, found the two women who had sat behind them walking up to them!

The girls had no idea what to do. They stood there as the woman came right up to them.

"Hi, I'm Amber." The woman was probably twice their age, her voice low and throaty. "This is Mara." She motioned to her companion, who nodded.

With great difficulty, the girls introduced themselves. Amber smiled at them. "First time in there, huh?" They nodded uneasily. "Not what you expected, was it?"

Nina had to laugh. "Not by any means." Amber smiled at her, her face seeming to light up the darkness. She put her arm around Mara and spoke, as the girls felt themselves turning red again.

"Tell you what. I have some movies at my place that are much, much better than that. Interested?" Her eyes lingered on their faces as they shuffled their feet.

Nina almost died when she heard Patricia say, "Sure. Is it far?"

Amber shook her head. "No, just a few miles. You want a ride, or do you have a car?"

Nina spoke up. "We have a car." She glared at Patricia.

"Good. You can follow us. See you there."

Amber and Mara got into a car parked at the curb. As the girls turned towards Patricia's car, Nina muttered, "Nice job, asshole. What are you getting us into?"

Patricia, now having second thoughts, mumbled something that Nina couldn't understand. They got into the car and found Amber's car pulling around in front of them. Nina sighed and slouched down into her seat as Patricia followed Amber.

Her thoughts whirling, Patricia blindly followed the other car. Damn, there's no way I should be doing this. Why the hell am I? But the trip was indeed short, and Patricia didn't have time to talk herself out of it, before they arrived in front of a Cape Cod-style house on a nearby street.

The lights went out on Amber's car, and she and Mara got out. Amber came back to Patricia's car, where the two sat nervously.

"It's OK, really. Come on in, I don't bite and who knows, you might learn some things." Amber's eyes twinkled. Patricia managed a weak grin, while Nina tried to avoid looking up at Amber. Amber, seeing the hesitation, reached out and opened Nina's door. Slowly, her face flaming, Nina clambered out. Patricia almost tripped over herself in her haste to open her own door and join them on the sidewalk. Mara and Amber were now holding hands, and Amber smiled gently at the girls' nervous glances as they went up to the house.

Telling the girls to have a seat, Amber asked if they would like a beer. Mara headed for the stairs.

"We're only twenty," Nina stuttered. Amber grinned and said, "That's nice. I'm forty-one. Would you like a beer?" The two looked at each other, both afraid to say yes. Amber shook her head in wonder and went into the kitchen. She came back a moment later with three Canadian beers.

"Here's to sex." Amber held up her bottle. The girls felt their faces turn beet red, yet again, as they held their bottles up to hers. Amber then went to a shelf and took a video out. Starting the VCR, she said quietly, "I think you'll enjoy this."

_At least this one has a guy in it, _Nina thought. Just one, and there seems to be about twenty girls. She watched the movie in fascination, not realizing how quickly she finished her beer. Glancing at Patricia, she saw her roommate staring at the screen, fidgeting in the chair.

Amber watched quietly. She got two more beers to replace the ones the girls had so quickly drained. Those, too, soon vanished, and was replaced.

Patricia stirred. "I gotta go," she mumbled. Amber told her the bathroom was upstairs, and Patricia disappeared, watching the screen until the last moment.

This is wild, Nina thought. She felt strange. Sitting here, drinking beer, watching a sex movie with a middle-aged woman. Wild. She glanced at Amber, who smiled at her and ran her tongue around the rim of the bottle. Nina flushed and turned away.

The movie ended. Patricia was still gone. Nina stood, stumbling as her head started spinning. "I gotta go, too," she said thickly. Amber told her where the bathroom was, and Nina soon felt relieved. But where had Patricia gone to? As she came out of the bathroom, she heard something down the hall.

Her body tingled as she realized it was the same sound she had heard Amber and Mara making at the movie as they kissed.

Heart pounding, Nina poked her head around the half-open door of the room where the sounds came from. She froze.

Patricia sat on the bed next to Mara. Mara was nude, and Patricia's top was open. Mara was kissing her roommate! And Patricia didn't seem inclined to stop her. Her eyes was closed, and her hand was on top of Mara's - which rested directly on Patricia's left breast.

Nina felt herself pale. _Holy SHIT_, she thought. What the hell's gotten into her? She almost leaped out of her skin, when she felt arms gently go around her own waist. She heard the rustle of breath at her ear, felt Amber's tongue gently flicking across her neck. Dizzy, off-balance, Nina had no idea what to do. Teeth tugged gently at her earlobe, and the hands around her were slowly undoing her top, pulling it out of her jeans.

"No," Nina tried to say. All that came out of her mouth was "oh".

Hands slid into her now-open top, and she felt the fingers brushing her nipples through her bra. Her eyes was fixed on her roommate's face, as Mara whispered in Patricia's ear. Patricia's face turned crimson - and she lay back on the bed, arms spread invitingly. Mara unzipped Patricia's jeans.

A sudden tingle made Nina close her eyes in spite of herself. The feeling of someone kissing her neck, these strange hands on her breasts, was becoming too much for her to handle. Just a bit giddy from the strong Canadian beer, Nina reached up behind her and put her own hands around Amber's neck, pulling her closer.

Amber responded by pulling Nina's top off completely. Nina, not sure why, didn't resist at all as she felt Amber undoing her bra. She looked down at her exposed breasts, with someone else's hands caressing them, the nipples quickly hardening.

She whirled around and grabbed the astonished Amber, holding her tight. She pressed her lips against Amber's and felt something deep within her stirring, as Amber's tongue gently parted her lips. Nina's first-ever French kiss was with a woman.

Nina, lost in these new sensations, didn't stop Amber as she felt her jeans unzip and fall to the floor. She didn't stop Amber as she felt soft warm hands slide into her panties. She couldn't stop Amber, as she felt a long finger slide quickly into her somehow-soaked pussy.

Nina just held on to Amber as her body rocked time and time again. Helpless, nervous, she found herself crying as Amber brought her to yet another shuddering orgasm.

_Nothing I've ever done to myself even comes close to this_, Nina thought. She gasped as Amber's tongue again probed deep into her mouth, and realized she was massaging her own breasts as Amber fingered her. The tears increased as Amber gently bit the base of Nina's throat.

Somehow, somewhere, Amber had dropped her own jeans. Nina felt Amber take her hand and guide it down, down. Her breath quickened, when she realized what Amber wanted. Opening her tear-filled eyes, she saw Amber gazing at her, her face glowing. Seeing the girl looking at her, knowing her hand was almost in the right place, Amber nodded.

Nina touched something warm and wet. She gasped. Her finger slid down just a bit more, and Amber's eyes closed. Nina couldn't believe what she was doing. Recognizing that her finger was at that place, that place she loved to fondle when she was all by herself, Nina began rubbing Amber's clit.

Amber's reaction almost made Nina faint. She threw her head back, her mouth formed an 'o', and she moaned, long and low. Nina's motions became almost frantic, trying to get Amber to make that sound again, wanting for some reason to make this woman feel so good. So good.

Amber did indeed feel good. The young girl learned quickly, and Amber's body soon shook with a tremendous orgasm. Panting, staring seductively into Nina's wide eyes, Amber gently removed the girl's hand and motioned to the bed. Nina turned slowly, as if dazed.

Patricia and Mara lay entwined on the bed, Patricia now totally nude. Nina felt Amber pulling her own panties down, and she stepped out of them automatically. Amber took her hand and led her to the bed.

She sat Nina down and knelt before her. Her hands went to Nina's thighs, gently spreading the girl's legs. Nina watched without comprehension as Amber's face disappeared between her legs.

At the first touch of Amber's tongue, Nina started crying again_. What is HAPPENING_, she wondered. That question was answered by a tremor, which began in her pussy and rapidly spread throughout her body, a rush of pleasure she never would have thought possible. As Amber expertly licked her clit, Nina cried in a mixture of shame and ecstasy.

Patricia didn't seem to be feeling any of the uncertainty that still flashed intermittently through Nina's overwhelmed mind. She and Mara were totally intent on each other, their bodies wrapped in a 69 position. As Nina's body quivered, she lay back, coming to rest on Patricia's body. The feeling of her roommate's nude body against her, with an older woman's face between her legs, was too much.

Nina cried out as another orgasm washed over her. Amber quickly stood and climbed onto the bed on top of the almost-hysterical girl. She kissed Nina long and deep, silencing her cries, feeling the girl calming at her touch. She reached down and grasped Nina's hand, guiding it again into her pussy. As Nina slowly resumed fingering Amber's clit, Amber took Nina's left nipple in her mouth.

Nina gasped as a hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed her other breast as well. Her head spinning, she, finally, realized it was Patricia's hand, having found more soft flesh to caress, not realizing it was Nina's.

The thought of her roommate fondling her did something to Nina. Through half-closed eyes, Amber saw a fire light deep inside Nina eyes. She gazed up at Amber with eyes blazing and, reaching her free hand behind Amber, pulled her face close, kissing Amber madly. Her fingers increased their tempo, and Amber came again and again, as the young woman beneath her came of age.

Nina had wound up lying beside Mara and Patricia as they continued their 69. Nina looked to her side and saw Patricia's ass bobbing up and down in time with Mara's movements. Without even thinking about it, Nina reached up and smacked her roommate on the ass. Patricia shrieked as she came at the same time.

"The movie was a good idea, Patricia..." she panted. Looking up, she saw Amber holding something, leaning over her. Small balls held together by a string. Her eyes widened...

**A/N**

**So somebody asked me to write a lesbian five-some, I think that's what you would call it, but I didn't think I would do a good enough job writing a five some so I turned it into a four-some! I think they also wanted bondage, but I'm not a big fan of bondage. And I'm not comfortable writing bondage so I'm sorry about that! I think I tried writing it once and that story came out good, but I didn't really enjoy writing it so yeah... Hope you guys enjoyed! I have enough requests lined up, so please hold off on them for a little while! I'll see you guys again on the 8th! **


End file.
